The adventures of Jake Sully, the Assassin
by Al daman
Summary: What if Jake never enlisted in the army. What if he was trained to become the world's deadliest killer, the assassin. A rewrite of my
1. Introductions

Who am I? Most people would call me some dumb grunt for hire. Some would call me brave hero. And Grace would call _me skxawng_, good ol' Grace I could just strangle her. But they are all wrong, well except the part about me being a brave hero of course. Good looking too, wait but no one ever called me that. I'm getting off topic.

As I was saying I am something more. I am a warrior, not the kind that charges through the battlefield. I'm the type that clings to the shadows. The kind that people rarely see and never catch. The kind of warrior that works in the darkness to serve the light. The kind that understands that nothing is true and everything is permitted.

But I am not alone. My kind is believed to be a crossbreed between humanity, and those who came before. A breed that has long been feared and revered throughout existence, shaping the course of history to ensure balance.

Behold, we are the assassins the children of two worlds!

This is my life, my story written so that people can learn from my mistakes and ensure peace and balance in not only Earth but the newly discovered Pandora.

I am Jake Sully. An assassin and Grand Master of the Order in Pandora.

_So whatcha think?_


	2. Intoductions and swift escapes

Let me start from the beginning. When I was nineteen perhaps, I was interested in joining the army, much to the displeasure to my mother. I maybe got fifteen feet within the recruitment centre when one of the recruiting officers saw me and walked up to me. He seemed to recognise me though I had no idea who he was. Little did I know that would be the of my old life and the start of something new.

"Jake Sully?" the recruiting officer asked.

"Yes?" Jake asked slightly nervously.

"So you've come here at long last to begin your training."

It was more of a statement than a question. It left Jake pondering.

'What training, have I come to the right place?' Jake thought.

The officer led Jake inside the centre past the other applicants and into a room. Inside was a simple oak desk with a few draws, a small palm tree in a pot in the corner and a filing cabinet next to the door.

The officer then did something unexpected. He moved the pot plant to the side to reveal a silver skull, roughly the size of Jake's palm. He then stuck his index and middle fingers into the eye sockets and pulled the skull slightly out. With a few clicks the skull separated into three segments, each rotated upside down and then reassembled before retracting back into the wall. The segment of the wall then shrunk into the ground revealing a rather cramped passageway. Jake just stood there eyes and jaw wide open.

"Wha...how..."

Now it was the officer's turn to be confused.

"Wait I thought you knew all about this? Your Sully's kid right, you've come here to begin your training.

This made Jake even more confused.

"Know about what? Training for the army but there was nothing about secret passages in the brochure!" The officer simply sighed.

"I see. Follow anyway; we have a lot to talk about"

"What? No, just...just no..."

"Now." That was said with such sternness, such control...

Gulping, Jake took a step inside the passageway. They walked for what was about fifteen minutes in complete silence, save for the sound of their footsteps against the rocky stone floor. Jake could barely see anything but for what he knew they were heading further underground. Finally Jake saw it. They had reached a large open cavern lit by artificial means, about the size of two AFL fields. But it was by no means 'empty'. As far as the eye could see, the cavern was riddled with neatly organised, one story buildings. On the cavern walls there were alcoves some small others large. But the thing that caught Jake's eye was at the far end of the cavern. High above the ground, carved into the stone was a large symbol shaped like an 'A' but with a small arc etched underneath the stems.

"Where am I?"Jake asked.

"You are standing in one of our training grounds spread around the world. While it has no official name, many of our students and trainees call it the 'Academy'."

Jake could see among the buildings several fighting rings with teenagers fighting with weapons of every kind. Knives, sticks and even hand to hand combat could be heard faintly among the chatter of the dozens of people occupying the area. Obstacle course as well as what looked to be rock-climbing courses also riddled the cavern. An instructor or sometimes instructors stood at each area either criticising or congratulating the students. Finally Jake spoke.

"Academy for what?"

"Assassins."

Jake immediately jolted his head up towards the 'officer'.

"Jake, come with me."

Seeing no other alternative, Jake followed, somewhat reluctantly. The pair made their way to a building in the centre of the cavern. It seemed to be the headquarters of the 'Academy'. Unlike the other buildings it stood high up above the ground almost reaching the ceiling. Inside was a candlelit office where the officer gestured to Jake to sit down in one of the chairs. After doing so the officer spoke.

"I am one of the recruiters for this training ground. Francis Brok is the name. Jake you're a person with unseen talents, abilities. You have the potential to become an assassin. For nearly a millennium we have shaped the course of history to ensure balance. But our brotherhood needs new blood. Like your father, and his father before him, you are going to become an assassin. To protect the world from evil and darkness."

Joke pale from the shock of this said:

"No, no, no, no, no, I want nothing to do with you freaks, just...Just screw you I'm going home!"

Before Francis could argue, Jake had got up and bolted out the door past the training grounds through the passageway up to the surface and all the way back home without looking back.

I never spoke about what had happened to anyone, not even my parents. All i wanted to do was close my eyes and pretend it was a dream. It may not have exactly been frightening but confusing. Confusing to the point where I didn't understand what was going on and why. What did he mean by "_like your father and his father before him_"? One point was clear though, I would have nothing to do with the assassins. However fate can be cruel sometimes and that is how I was thrown right back to them.


	3. A change of heart

_Three years later._

This was by far the most painful time of my life. So much change occurred, and when I look back, I don't think I was ready. Regardless, it made me strong and taught me to steel myself against pain, loss. _Greif._

On a Friday night, Jake and his brother Tom were on their way home from a football match. Their team won as usual. In truth the pair didn't really enjoy the night.

By now Jake had almost forgotten about the day at the recruitment centre, but there was always a thought in the back of his head that always seemed to bother him at the worst of times.

"Jake, since tonight was crap, I say we go on a beer run." Tom suggested.

"I was about to say the same thing." Jake replied

"Awesome! Well I forgot my wallet at home, you're buying."

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Jake then proceeded across the street to the liquor store that just happened to be conveniently placed there.

"_Forgot my wallet my arse..._"

After some sulking on his part, Jake finally made it inside the store. It was basically the same as any other store, nothing special. Now came the hard part. What kind of beer to get. There were so many choices! Bud light, Carlton, Canadian dry...

At that moment Tom outside was interrupted by someone.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The stranger replied by pulling out a knife.

"Hand over your wallet."

Panicking Tom replied.

"I-I-I don't have it on me..."

Smiling sinisterly the stranger said: "Well that's too bad."

After careful deliberation, Jake had chosen Canadian Dry. He payed the clerk for his two six packs and then proceeded out the door. His efforts were pointless however as the beer shattered at his feet, the result of his limp hands, at the spectacle before him. His brother lying on the pavement covered in blood, and a stranger bolting down the street in the opposite direction.

"_Tom, Tom,_ NO TOM!"

Rushing to his fallen brother he did all he could, but it was all futile. His brother, Tom, had already started to go cold.

By now Jake had almost forgotten about the day at the recruitment centre, but there was always a thought in the back of his head that always seemed to bother him at the worst of times. Now seeing where his path lay he got up with a new sense of strength and will and made his way back to the recruitment centre.

Francis Brok was just sipping at his coffee in his office listening to the radio, contemplating on this night's sports results. That was before Jake practically kicked down his door, causing the trainer to fall out of his chair onto his side.

"Mother of F-"

"Save it Brok. I want in."

With almost a smile on his face, Brok stood up.

"Why the change of heart?"

Jake didn't answer; he just stood there with a look of seriousness on his face. Francis shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Jake to follow him yet again. After the usual fifteen minute walk through the cavern, Francis decided to break the silence when they reached the 'Academy'.

"So then, you're here, what about your brother? I thought that he would be with you."

"He's dead."

Brok upon hearing this brought his hand to his face and pinched the upper part of his nose, sighing.

"Shit, I didn't anticipate this. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit I can just imagine what shit I'm going to get into for this. Follow, it's time we get you accommodated and then we'll begin your training."

Jake seemed a bit surprised at this.

"What? So soon?"

"We shouldn't waste any more time than is necessary."

Seeing the logic behind it, Jake agreed with a nod and followed. Rather than go to the central tower as they did three years earlier, they instead took a left at the second corner up along the road that lead from the entrance all the way to the tower. From there Brok lead Jake to an alcove in one of the cavern walls. It was spacious enough, containing a bed, a bedside table a desk and a chair. A small wall sticking out from the right side of the room towards the back, making up for the lack of privacy the large opening created. There was still some room to keep personal effects.

"This will be your room for the next few years. Do what you want with it and when you're ready, come seek me out at the course just against the cavern wall, just over there." Francis instructed, pointing to the course just to the left of the alcove.

With that he left, stopping once to say:

"Oh yeah, shower and bathroom's just over there to the right."

Seeing this time as an opportunity to get a little time to himself, Jake sat on the bed and pondered to himself. What were the next few years going to bring? Was it the right thing to do, training himself as a killer? Would he ever catch the son of a bitch that killed Tom? Knowing that he he'd best get started, Jake walked over to the course. From what he could tell, it was one of the obstacle courses he could remember. But instead of being the kind that you would find in a military boot camp. Instead this kind of training exercise focused more on skill, than agility. Intense climbing seemed to be involved constantly, as well as leaping, swinging off poles and outcrops, not to mention hopping from small 'island to island'.

'How the freaking hell am **I** supposed to do **this**?' Jake thought intensely to himself.

He then walked over to where Francis was waiting. Francis upon seeing him clapped his hands enthusiastically and told him to watch how the other students accomplished the course. He explained how balance was the key. That being able to climb or jump wasn't enough. He also emphasised the ability to have a constant awareness for your surroundings. One of the students that caught his eye, was a dark, red haired, light skinned women who seemed extremely skilled. Her grace and balance made Jake's heart beat more intensely. He found it nigh impossible to take his eye from her. After she had finished she seemed to notice Jake's staring and gave a warm smile his way. Jake on instinct gave a toothy grin but was snapped out of his trance by Brok shaking his shoulders fiercely.

"Jake you're up."

Gulping Jake took a step up and began with a running start, like the other trainees did. He leapt up onto a platform ahead, slamming his chest on the ledge as he did so. Grunting in pain as he pulled himself up, he took a left and jumped up to grab hold of a rail and swing down to another platform. He made the mistake however of not rolling when he hit the ground to disperse the force of the impact and in turn this earned him even more pain. Making his way at a significantly slower pace he reached a wall and began to climb. He tried his best and did well considering his pain, both physical and emotional, but the tole was too great and his attempts to pull himself up the wall yielded little success, and when he reached up halfway up the twenty feet wall he lost his grip and fell onto the stone pavement below. As you could imagine he was intense agony. Finally after pulling himself up, clutching onto his side Francis walked up to him, with a judgemental look onto his stern face.

"You need to remember to climb not only with your arms and hands, but with your feet and legs as well. Also remember to roll when you hit the ground; absorb the impact. Oh yeah and when you jump towards a ledge, keep your feet in front of you crouched so that you don't seriously hurt your chest like you just did. Other than that, you did well, considering this was your first time. When you're ready come over to the sparring ring over there, we'll teach you how to fight. "

Nodding once more, Jake limped over to a bench just to catch his breath, wondering, just how big of a fool he just of himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the red haired woman who just sat next to him. He didn't get a good look at her face before but now he could see it clearly. She had a nice balanced complexion. Her two emerald green eyes were welcoming and kind. Her lips were nicely thin, but not too thin, her chin proud and her cheeks not too puffed out. But what really caught his eye was her nose. It was just the right length and smooth. All in all, her nicely distributed oval head was just plain beautiful, with a smile to match. Her body as well was plain attractive. Her chest and stomach were well proportioned; her arms and legs containing just the right amount of muscle. Her thighs were an almost perfect thickness and her hands were well toned. Her finger themselves were long and elegant and from what Jake could tell callused, probably due to her intensive training. Like the other trainees she wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with matching pants and boots. Around her waist she wore a brown leather belt with the Assassin 'A' symbol on the buckle.

"I saw you just now and I just wanna say, I'm impressed." Her voice was nicely pitched, a treble voice, unlike all the squeaky women you seem to here nowadays. It was like a melody in treble

Jake chuckled a little at this.

"You kidding? I was terrible, nothing like you."

"No it was you're first time, everyone's like that at first but it seems to come more naturally. So for God's sake, take the compliment."

Giving in Jake replied.

"Alright thanks. Oh wait before you go what's your name?"

"Clara." She answered with that same warm smile on her face.

Picking himself up, forgetting his pain, likely due to Clara's kind words, Jake made his way over to the sparring ring. He saw two figures battling it out with long wooden sticks. They each utilized the length of their weapons, attempting to attack not only the others chest and head but their hands and legs as well. They each treated their weapon as an extension of their arm. In the end a tie was called as neither opponent could best the other. Before he knew it he was called up to fight Clara no less. Gulping as he had a suspicion that Clara was tougher than she looked; Jake made a sign of the cross, very quickly. This caused Clara and several other trainees to laugh sightly. (Assassins are atheist remember?) Once they began Clara quickly gained the upper hand using swift low impact strikes to demoralize Jake, who had little time to block each strike and was knocked to the ground. With this sudden apparent victory, Clara dropped her guard, allowing Jake to strike her legs thus knocking her to the ground next to him. Jake then picked himself up and attempted to strike her again, but Clara was prepared for this and she gripped Jake's upper arms and used her right knee to kick him over her head. With unhuman swiftness, she used her weapon to smash Jake's face, drawing blood. Jake who had gone through enough pain brought his hand up to admit defeat.

"Alright students everyone to bed." The voice belonged to Francis.

Picking himself up Jake made his way over to Clara.

"You know how to leave a mark." Jake said gesturing to his now severely bruised face.

They both laughed at this.

"Listen Jake, don't worry about today. Tomorrow will be easier and the more you train the better you'll get at all of this."

Jake mouthed a thank you and limped up the road over to his alcove, first stopping at the showers to wash the blood of his face. Once he got to his bed he collapsed on the sheets. Wondering about what the future holds. What kind of man he was going to be. But moreover, he was thinking about Clara, his friend to be, and maybe, just maybe, something more.

And so I began my training as an assassin. As it turns out I was right. Clara did become my friend. She was always there to tell me to keep going. She was by far the greatest help I had over the years.

Now don't get pissed off how i destroyed the Jake, Neytiri relationship. I have taken poetic liscence.


	4. Wiff of fresh air

I trained, I fought, and I killed. For five seemingly endless years I learnt and acted out every possible way to take a life as discreetly as possible. My friends at the Academy had become my brothers and sisters, willing to fight and die for each other. I suppose in the end that was my downfall.

Jake's eyes shot open. He was trembling, in a cold sweat. He was troubled, convinced. Convinced that something was going to happen. Looking over to his side he realised that it was 4:59am. He mentally counted in his head;

"_1,2,3..."_

And on cue the lighting in the Academy exploded to life. His training focused on all the senesces, and as such his hearing became more acute. This allowed him to hear the faint moans and groans that had occurred due to the sudden waking. Sighing inwardly to himself, slowly he sat up and let his legs dangle on the side of the bed, smiling inwardly; reminiscing times when his mother would wake him up. He finally got out of bed and shuffled over to the dressing stall in his room. Slipping on his simple white short-sleeve shirt and long pants, he took the belt that identified him as a member of the order off the rack. With pride he fastened it around his pants, ready for another day.

It had been years since Jake had even set foot out of the cavern. His appearance changed because of this. His skin had gone pale due to his lack of exposure to the sun, his eyes had grown used to the artificial lighting that anything too bright would stun him, and he like all the other trainees had to rely on regular doses of medication, just to keep their immune system bolstered. Normally Jake found that depressing, but not today. Today would be his first assignment. His first breath of fresh air in years.

Jake had become sort of a loner. His brother's death had taken his tole on him. He had little time for friends. Not to say that he resented or ignored everyone, he was just more private. He had adapted well over the past few years. Through sheer determination he had become one of the Order's most skilled. Of course he had just been put through simulations and training exercises, but he stilled earned the attention of his peers and more importantly his instructors.

First off today was breakfast. The small structure that was where Jake and the other trainees had their meals was somewhat cramped. More of a reason to eat as quickly as possible and then get on with the day. His meal was basic. Some sludge that he presumed was porridge. Getting over himself he gobbled the contents quickly, eager to head to the briefing room. Whilst he ate he listened to the conversations of the others, eavesdropping, hey best to keep the skills sharp right? He caught hold of a few coherent words; "Venezuela", "Officer's position", "uprising". He was bedsides himself, a chance to join the army, for real this time! His excitement was quickly quenched when he realized that the two may have nothing to do with each other.

'Still a guy can hope right?' Jake thought to himself.

After breakfast he practically sprinted down the lanes of "roads" and finally found himself at the briefing room. Square, jiggered just like the rest of the 'spectacular' scenery. Opening the door he calmed himself and entered the briefing room, greeted by none other than Brok, the one who brought him here in the first place.

"You seem excited." Brok simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Was Jake's reply.

Brok chuckled.

"Honesty, your first chance out of this dump and into the real world and you think you can hide that from me?" His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Bite me."

"Alright fine let's get down to business, please." He stated gesturing to a seat in the room. Pressing a button, an overhead projector lit up spraying the previously blank wall with an image. A map of Venezuela.

"We've received Intel that the Templers may have struck an agreement with Venezuelan rebels. As we've little idea as to what's really going on, we're sending you as an undercover agent. The necessary documents have been fabricated and a cover story has been prepared for you. Provisions have been prepared and are onboard a chopper, it's now waiting for you on the landing pad above the compound. So get to it Lieutenant. Dismissed"

Somewhat surprised by his boldness, Jake simply picked himself up and had extreme difficulty containing his excitement. Action at last! He was ready.

The chopper took off with him aboard. He was dressed in his uniform and bore his rank with pride and excitement, like a kid in a candy store. With nothing to do for the next few hours, Jake decide to revise his cover story. Flipping his dossier open he reviewed the contents. He was born in Washington where he applied for the U.s. Army when he was twenty. He was supposably an unarmed combat and sniped weapons expert. Letting the info flow through his mind, he eventually let sleep wash over him.

**********************************************************************************Jake gave a startled cry as the chopper jolted. Looking out the window he realized that it had just set down. Making sure his provisions were accounted for he opened the hatch and stepped out into the open. Inhaling the somewhat fresh air he let out cry of triumph. He was prepped and ready.


	5. Message from the Author

Sup guys sorry for the delay. Ill get right to it, look i don't like where this story is going so im gonna do another rewrite. Yeah i know, im frustrated too, but i swear i will get this story right.

Al Daman


End file.
